I love you my sweet honey-bunny - I love you too my handsome fox
by Fanficteller
Summary: Judy returns home from work late in the evening and cold loneliness makes her to make warm call to her handsome fox boyfriend, who has been a week on holiday from work. When Nick eventually returns, Nick reveals to Judy that while being gone he has planned something very special to start the weekend with his beloved rabbit after being apart from each other for a long and hard week.
1. Chapter 1: Phone Call

Tired Judy returned quite late from work to her apartment. And once she entered to her apartment, she made the quick visit in the shower to wash her sweaty fur. Then she dressed into her pink pyjama shirt and ate couple carrots for evening snack before she relaxed to her chair and table.

She then decided, due to her bored by silence and loneliness, to call her boyfriend Nick Wilde, who's been week off the work.

It took less than five minutes, before Nick opens his mobile phone's video screen and immediately delights of seeing his girlfriends adorable faces on his mobile phone's screen.

 _"Why, isn't it my little Carrots?"_ Nick said after his face appeared to Judy's mobile phone's screen.

" _Hi, Nicky."_ Judy said, smiling tiredly after seeing Nick's face.

 _"Hi, Carrots. So, how's my little adorable Carrots?"_

 _"I'm fine, Nicky. I returned to my apartment from work just recently."_

" _What?! It is ten o'clock at night and you're home from work this time of night?"_ Nick said, with the surprised look in his face.

Judy nodded and even let out the small yawn, rubbing her tired eyes with her paws.

 _"Yes, Nicky. And right now... I'm so, so tired."_

 _"_ _Awww, did that "Big Bad Chief Buffalo Butt" burned my poor little Carrots completely out?"_ Nick said teasingly.

 _"_ _Yes. That "Big Bad Buffalo" put me do a lots of long and burdensome paperwork late in the evening... and even for both of us. Now I'm completely burned out."_ Judy said tiredly.

 _"Then, fluff, you should go immediately to the bed and have some rest for tomorrow."_

 _"Yes. I know that, Nicky. I just... I just..."_

" _You just what?"_ Nick said, urging her to tell him out of curiosity.

 _"I just wanted to say that I miss you, Nicky."_

 _"Don't worry, Carrots. My week off is over tomorrow and we'll see each other again soon."_

 _"I know, Nicky. But... it's just so lonely in here without you... both at work and at home after working day. In the news has been promised cold nights, thus it feels every night so cold in my bed, even under the thick blankets. It feels so cold without your protective arms, your warm fur or your warm fluffy tail around me."_

" _Awww, my little officer Fluff is cold and wants return into my warm arms. Don't you?"_ Nick said, touched by Judy's words.

" _Yes, yes I do."_ Judy said, smiling warmly at Nick.

Nick smiles back at Judy.

 _"Well, how's my dumb but handsome foxy?"  
_  
Nick lets out the humorous chuckle.

 _"Just returning to the Palm-Tree-Hotel after I was visiting outside of the city watching the amazing and bright blue-purple northern lights above of the highest buildings of Zootopia. You should have been here with me to see it."_

Judy sighs out of the slight disappointment that she wasn't there with Nick.

 _"A pity that "Big Bad Chief Buffalo Butt" did not grant to you the week off the work. I'd truly liked to have you in here with me to follow this amazing sight."_

 _"That would have been amazing, Nicky. Maybe in the next time."_

Brief pause. Nick eyes Judy's pink shirt through of his mobile phose's screen.

 _"Man, I love that pink shirt you're wearing, Carrots. It makes you with your eyes look more sweeter that ever."_

 _"Awww, oh Nick. Thanks so much."_ Judy saisd, both Flattered and blushed.

" _If it's possible, even though I know that it isn't, I could push myself through of our mobile phone's video screen and end up to front of my adorable bunny through of her own mobile phone's screen and do my trick right now. Your shirt really gives to me an irresistible desire to push my arms inside of your shirt through of the neck opening and wrap my arms around of yor body from inside of your shirt._ _"_

Blushed, Judy closed her eyes, as she felt some pleasant shivers running through of her body as she, inspired by Nick's words, already imagined his arms wrapped around of her and holding her by the way Nick just described.

 _"And I feel_ _an irresistible desire for you of doing that, Nicky. I can now even feel you holding me by the way you just described._ _"_

Brief pause.

 _"Well, maybe I should to go into the bed as you said Nicky. See you in tommorow."_

Judy is about to close her mobile phone.

 _"Oh! One thing yet, fluff! Before you do, may you show to your fox the sweetest smile what the most cutest little rabbit on the world can create on her face."_

" _Nick, you know that the word "cute"_ _word cute is only allowed for one bunny to say to another bunny and only among of the bunnies. But when the other animals do, it's a little embarrassing."_ Judy said, a bit annoyed.

" _Well, am I then not part of you family as your boyfriend and thus allowed to call you "cute and Sweet" even though I'm not bunny? Am I not, fluffbutt?"_ Nick said, pretending to be disappointed and saddened and reminding Judy about their every night dating.

" _Nick..."_ Judy said annoyed.

 _"Come on, Carrots. Show me your cutest smile. You're not gonna get away from this so easily."_ Nick said, grinning smugly.

" _Oooooh, so you think, my dumb fox._ " Judy said, with the sly grin.

Judy is about to close her mobile phone until Nick narrowly managed to caught her attention back.

 _"Wait! Wait! Wawawawawawawawait! Think about it, Carrots. Even for once? You see, if I don't see my little bunny's sweetest smile on her face before I go to sleep, I will not be able to dreams about lying either in the w_ _arm and comfortable_ _bed or cough and my little Carrots laying next to me in my arms. I will have very nasty nightmares disturbing my sleep without that smile. Do you really want that I do have nasty nightmares instead of sweet dreams of you, Carrots."_

Nick took his so-called-innocent and pleading look on his faces

" _Sly fox."_ Judy said with the low voice and submissively

Judy gives up and gives her the most sweetest bunny smile to Nick."

" _That's my bunny-girl."_ Nick said, smiling slyly.

" _Happy now? Is my handsome fox now gonna see the wonderful dreams of his bunny with the most sweetest bunny smile?"_ Judy said, still smiling and letting out the small giggle out of her mouth.

Nick: "(Smiling back) _With the one hundred percent... yes, yes I do."_

Both Judy and Nick chuckled heartily at this.

Brief pause again, both Judy and Nick look lovingly into the eyes of each others.

 _"Well, have to go now, Carrots. My suitcases can not pack themselves if I'm not around. We'll see tommorow. And don't worry about cold, fluff. S_ _oon you will find yourself in my arms_ _and have my tail coiled warmly and protectively around of your small soft body... and you'll never go cold again."  
_

Judy smiled at Nick warmingly.

 _"I'm waiting for that. Sweet dreams, Nicky._

 _"Same words to you, Carrots."_

Judy and Nick smiles warmly to each other as they look at the eyes of each others.

 _"I love you, my little dumb sweet honey-bunny."_ Nick said with the loving smile.

" _I love you too, my sly handsome fox." Judy said, g_ iggling and smiling lovingly at her fox.

Both Judy and Nick kissed each other through of their mobile phone's screen before closing them.

With the smile and comfortable knowledge of soon have her beloved fox arms and paws wrapped around of her inside of her pink shirt warmed her feelings, and with them, Judy dived into her bed, pulled her blanket over herself and in the ten minutes, she fell in a deep slumber.

Nick also, as he entered from the doors in the Palm Hotel after his call with Judy and headed to his room, hoped that he could soon feel his adorable girlfriend's soft fur in between of his fingers under of her pink shirt.


	2. Chapter 2: Return of the Fox

Another day behind and still no sight of Nick during the whole day.

Judy had been today a very tough day in the work... without Nick.

Although Judy had managed to finish all the paperwork for both obligation regions of her and Nick yesterday and had rested well and get ready for today's work, Chief Bogo had granted to her the very same old and death boring _parking duty_ for this day, but Bogo did confirm, as a small comfort for the bunny who greatly disliked this job and he knew it and saw it well, that this time he did not grant the _parking duty_ to Judy deliberately like he had – kind of – done to her back in her first day in the force, but more likely because he was forced to grant such of dead boring task for one of his best cops in the force.

And, Judy had to face the whole day all fo those unpleasant adversities with from the fines angrily protesting civilians like she had back in her second day in the force... and it was this time five times worse despite her popular influence among the citizens all around of Zootopia for saving the city from the ultimate chaos Bellwether nearly caused with her twisted and with hatred among the predators known Night Howler plan to rid the city from the predators.

Even Bogo hmself was more than reluctant to grant to Judy such of task for this day, as he had honestly planned to grant to Judy something else that _parking duty_... something like the patrol duty, which wasn't as boring as the task of meter maid. Or a new case to solve or to catch some criminals with someone else officer as her temporary partner now when Nick wasn't still in the presence.

However, even Chief Bogo could not explain why there were no other tasks left here except the _parking duty_ and he deeply apologized from Judy that this ended up like this.

But even having tasked to the _parking duty_ wasn't enough to make her day more worse already.

It has already gone worse... now when Nick wasn't at her side to help her in it.

Nick had promised for Judy to arrive tonight morning to her apartment.

But something was wrong, Nick didn't appear in front of her apartment.

In fact, He was not even seen all day.

It wasn't like Nick. Judy knew him better than anyone... with the exception of Finnick.

Despite being the fox, Nick would never break up his promise once he had made the one to her.

Judy at least hoped that whatever was halting Nick back wherever he was at the moment, he hoped that her fox was okay.

Just in case to make sure that Nick was okay, Judy decided to pay the visit of Finnick's van to ask from him that was Nick with him... only to receive from quite early abruptly awakened and for it a bit grumpy fennec fox the negative answer, before Judy hurried to ZPD.

And to make things feel worse, Nick didn't even responded to the phone calls during of Judy's breaks.

###

After the end of the working day... and it was emotionally terrible day for her.

Every officer in ZPD force felt pity for her – even Chief Bogo did – as her working day ended and she departed for her home when the sun is falling behind of the horizon.

As Exhausted Judy arrived in front of the door of her apartment, she lazily opened it and entered to the dark room.

She was even able to hear all of those angry cries in her head.

She lazily took the shower to wash the sweat off her fur... as well as the stains from the rotten tomato, which from the fine angered chamel had thrown at her earlier today after having the fine from her for the poor parking, and the chamel was even about to attack her until Judy caught reinforcements and the chamel got arrested for assault to a police officer... even if police officer like her was meter maid.

However, though it was a quite shocking moment, Judy kind of didn't paid any attention to it.

She was more worried about Nick while working.

After of which, Judy dressed into her pink pyjama shirt and without eating anything, the exhausted bunny went limp and fell on her bed.

She was so exhausted that she wasn't able to even raise her arm up.

And when she settled in a comfortable position and was about to fall asleep...

She suddenly felt that mattress under of her was pressing down... like there was someone in the bed with her and right behind of her.

Out of her instincts, Judy quickly jumped up on her knees on her bed despite being exhausted and near-limp... until her eyes were suddenly covered from behind with the paws fingers.

" _Guess, who?_ " Nick whispering to Judy's right ear.

" _Nick?_ " Judy exclaimed, surprised after hearing Nick's voice behind of her

" _The one and only, Carrots._ " Nicck said, with the smug grin and chuckling

Judy shook Nick's paws off her eyes and turns around to look at the fox sitting on his knees on her bed right behind of her, with the scolding and angered look in her face.

" _Nicholas Piberius Wilde! What are you doing in my apartment in this time of the evening?! How did you even get here?! Where the sweet cheese and crackers you have been the whole day?! Do you have any idea how worried about you I've been the whole day?! Why you didn't respond to your phone calls when I tried to call you so many times?! Why you..._ "

Nick quickly interrupting Judy.

" _Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! Slow down, slow down, Cottontail! Don't you dare to overload already exhausted teapot before you boil yourself to the death._ "

Judy lets out the snort out of the annoyance at Nick's joke as she looks at Nick's eyes with the annoyed look on her face.

Nick gives to Judy his common sly and smug grin as he looks at Judy's big and amethyst eyes.

Nick then broke the silence

" _So, how was my little cute fluff's day? Had the good day as a cutie meter maid?_ " Nick said, with politive tone.

Judy, unexpectedly to Nick, suddenly punched Nicj to under of his chin.

" _Don't call me cute, Nick._ "

" _Oh, come on, cottontail! I though that we have already been through of this "calling-you-cute-thing" in my case during the last night's phone call. If I am now the outcasted from those ones who has the right to call you cute, then shall I go to buy you resembling stuffed bunny-doll and start to call it cute instead of my cute sweetheart?_ " Nick said, pretending surprised while rubbing his chin with his paw.

Judy responds to this with the punch to under of Nick's chin yet again.

" _Don't you even try to change the subject, Nick. And one more time, don't call me cute! I denny the right to call me with the c-word completely from you!"_ Judy said, with Demanding toned.

" _Are you... are you going to break up with me? Just because I..._ _Hwurted your fweewings... with the c-word as I just tried to be honest for my little sweet sweetyheart?"_ Nick said, pretending to be shocked and hurted and making the fake-gasps.

Nick started to pretend to mourning and emotionally suffering from deep in his heart.

" _Ooooooooo'oooooo! You evil rabbit! You broke my heart! My heart is stabbed with the hurtful emotion and rejection at the mercy of the evil world like the knife by the one I truly loved! My heart cries lood! I'm dying to my heart poisoning deep emotional grief! Such of pain! I'm dying! Farewell, you evil world! Farewell my love! I'm dying!_ (Rising his paw over his forehead and falling on the bed fake-supposedly dead) _Blood! Blood! So much blood! And I'm death!_ _"_

" _Knock it of, Nick, I'm not on that mood._ " Judy said, rolling her eyes.

" _I have still right to call you with c-word, Carrots?"_ Nick said, still pretending dead.

Nick then jumped up to sit.

 _"BACK TO LIFE!"_

 _"NO, YOU HAVE NOT! You're outcasted from those who has the right to call me cute for a while until you're gonna tell me honestly that where the sweet cheese and crackers you have been the whole day and why you didn't respond to your phone calls when I tried to call you so many times? You have five minutes time to tell me_ _enough reasonable reason for not showing yourself this morning or later during this day or else, I'll kick you out of my_ _apartment!_ " Judy exclaimed, annoyed and with demanding tone.

Nick lets out a another chuckle.

" _Woah, someone's pretty cranky at the moment that the she-someone threatens to kick her favorite and sexy-smelling fox out of her apartment._ " Nick said smugly.

" _Nick, seriously! I mean it! Knock it of, the sweet cheese and crackers!_ "

" _Language, Carrots. Remember, have sweet language. Such of language isn't good for the sweet little bunny like you._ " Nick joked.

Judy then snapped at this and started to shout at Niock very loud and extremely annoyed by his jokes.

 _"AAARGH! PLEASE NICK! I'M ALREADY TOO TIRED FOR YOUR JOKES AT THE MOMENT, SO DON'T BOTHER TO BURDEN ME EVEN MORE THAN I ALREADY HAVE FOR ONE DAY, OKAY?!_ "

Nick immediately backed off, impressed by Judy's outburst.

" _Okay, okay. Sorry for that, fluff. Your dumb fox milked it a bit too far gone, did he?_ "

Judy falls on her back to her bed and kets out the deep sigh.

" _Yes, some dumb fox indeed did._ " Judy said lazily.

Nick leans on his side to the bed, next to Judy and gently places his paw over of Judy's chest. Judy doesn't shook his paw off because she either was too tired for it or didn't even care about it. She just remaining lying on her back against her bed's mattress.

" _I heard from the police scanner that you were nearly attacked by the angry chamel... and only because of one simple fine my sweety meter maid gave to him. Is my sweet honey bunny alright? Did that evil chamel cause to my sweety bunny any physical or mental harm?_ "

" _No, slick. I'm fine. I didn't even paid any attention to it._ " Judy said tiredly.

Judy then rolled on her right side to get face-to-face with her beloved fox

" _I was more worried about you that there was no room for thinking about that sudden assault._ "

Nick let out the deep growl, slightly angered that some one tried to assault his bunny, but quickly relaxed himself.

Judy, looking tiredly at Rick's eyes as she placed her paw over his right cheek, decided to ask her questions again from Nick. Only more gently this time.

" _Nick, why didn't you showed up this morning at my apartment's door? Why didn't you respond to my phone calls no matter how many times I tried to catch you? Why didn't you showed up during the whole damn day? What happened?"_

" _I'm heartly sorry for that, Judy. But I... I... I was kind of delayed._ " Nick said apologetically.

Judy took the tired but questioning grin on her face as she looked at Nick's eyes.

" _Awww, my foxy fox. Always trying to sneak his way out of the trouble like from this one. Sorry, slick, but that's not gonna work on me. You maybe can fool the others cunningly but you can't fool me... not anymore like back in the day when we two first met. Living so long with the such of handsome fox can learn a thing or two._ "

" _No, seriously, honestly. I'm not tryimg to fool you in any way. As I promised to you last night after our heartful phone call that I will arrive to front of your apartment this morning. I really did, I tried. I didn't ate my word nor kept my fingers crossed in X-position behind of my back while we discussed eith each others through of our mobile phones. I really tried to keep my word, but... (Sigh)... I don't even know do you believe me if I say that in the middle way - or more likely in the middle of the Tundratown of my home trip back to your arms, something went wrong with the train and it stopped in middle of the snowy area. And after we were informed that that the train had went completely out of order and that its repair would take too long for us to wait and that the avalance appeared out of nowhere in the border between Tundratown and Sahara Square happened to block all ways to Sahara Square and to the Midtown, I had to walk the long, hot and wet way through of the Rainforest District to get back to Savanna Central. I would have been able to come earlier, but I did not have much money left from this unfortunately poorly ended comforting train ride so I couldn't call for taxi to pick me up and take me back to apartment for the rest of my long walk trip against the payment for the taxi driver... and because of being police officer and because of you, I couldn't drive myself to hustle money from some passing mammal to have something to pay my taxi trip from Rainforest District. It took me the whole day to walk - and drag the heavy suitcase with me - around of the entire city until I reached to here... about thirty minutes before you._ "

" _And before you ask again that why didn't I respond to your phone calls - it was not about the low battery power or a worse internet connection - but I accidentally dropped it, while I was about to call to you, through of the open window next to my seat and it fell to the frozen lake when we were about the cross the lake on the bridge and at the moment when the problem in the train took the action._ "

Judy listened from the beginning to the end Nick's story/reason for him being gone the whole day, and looking deeper into her beloved, sensitive and sweet fox eyes, Judy found not any sign of the pure lie but instead the truth.

" _I know that that mobile phone costed to you two hundred bucks when you wanted to buy me one as the birthday gift from you to me, and I should have be more careful with that. But honestly, I had no idea about the upcoming problem in the train._ " Nick said apologetically.

Judy moved then a bit closer to his faces to whisper him something.

" _I believe you, Nick._ "

Judy then took remoseful look on her faace for yelling at him a second ago.

" _And I'm sorry that I yelled like that to you. I was just ... frustrated with the stress of today in the work and deeply worried about you. Because you didn't responded to my phone calls, I was so worried about that what could have happened to you without me knowing about it. I just can't imagine the life without you, Nick. I also feared that whatever had happened to you, maybe you having fallen to victim of the terrible train accident on your way back to me, I would never see you again... and feel your warm and protective arms around of my form._ "

Judy then crawled completely against Nick, wrapped her arms around of his waist and pressed her head against his chest, even though Nick wasn't... yet... toppless. However, Judy didn't care but instead nuzzled against Nick's hawaiian shirt.

Nick Chuckled at Judy and wrapped his own arms around of her small form, gently and thus comfortingly running his left open paws along the back of her head and her ears.

" _Oh, you bunnies. You really are so emotional._ "

Nick looked down at Judy as she nuzzled against him in half-sleep state and sighed out of emotion.

 _"Awww, and even so cute when you're in sleep-like state._ "

Judy raised her other paw up and squeezed her ffingers into the fist in order to punch her fox again for calling her with that c-word, but Nick had already prepared for this and grabbed Judy's fist inside of his bigger paw.

" _Save your strength. Even I can see how burned out you're tonight, fluff. You feel so limp, barely even able to raise your limbs... except if you had, of course, some reason for it like c-word. -_ _I also bet that the level of your exhaustion has raised as many times as a one week has working days from its normal level. So, what do you say if I request the Big, Bad, Chief Buffalo Butt to grant to you three days off work after the weekend... so that you can have a time for rest?"_

" _Oh, Nick, my love. You're so sweet, but you do not need to._ "

" _Of course I need to, fluff. Look at you. You're so exhausted that you can hardly keep your eyes open. And I think that Big, Bad, Cief Buffalo Butt_ _has exhausted you enough for one week._ "

" _Oh, Nick._ " Judy whispered and contiuned nuzzling her head against Nick's shirt again.

" _I love you, my handsome fox._ " Judy whispered.

" _I love you too, my little sweet honey-bunny._ " Nick whispered to Judy's ear.

As Judy started to nuzzle her head against Nick's shirt a bit harder, Nick decided to remove her shirt off and allow Judy to nuzzle her head against his furry chest. As Judy felt Nick's fluffy fur on her cheeck, the heat of his body, and Nick's "sexy handsome fox's scent" in her nose, she let out the moaned out of comfort.

Toppless Nick couldn't help but smile warmly as he looked at his cute little bunny nuzzling his fur in near sleeping state.

###

The fox and bunny remained embracing against each others on the bed for less than thirty minutes, until Nick paid the look towards the window and saw that the sun was almost behind of the horizon and had less than one hour to live above of Zootopia.

As Nick get up to sit on the bed, Judy, hanged on him, still nuzzling his shirt and chest like the pillow under of her head, not willing to let go of him, even though she was in half-sleeping state and barely and barely conscious.

" _Hey, carrots. I have something very special for tonight. Wanna join with me to enjoy it?_ "

" _To where you have planned to go? Make visit at night bar? Have a pizza? Romantic night at the beach next to campfire, including the romantic night swim? Night driving by car? You wanna go and take me to the Central-Savanna-Park, play quitar and sing some sweet song? Whatever it is, it is better to be good enough to arouse my interest._ " Judy moaned in half-sleep.

Nick chuckled at this.

" _No, Carrots. It's this time something very special... It is surprise... which I have prepared just for you alone._ "

" _Can't it wait for the another night, slick? Tommorrow is the weekend's first day and, as you said, I need to rest._ "

" _I know, Carrots, but this is for what I've been working for a week while I was off work in Sahara's Square._ _I'm not going to throw away something, with which I've been working for over six hours from all seven half sleepless night of this week, like it was all for nothing. Besides, this is the only perfect opportunity to take it into action now when you're both exhausted and barely conscious. And trust me, cottontail, you're gonna enjoy it, you were in_ _conscious or not._ "

" _Fine, but you gotta then carry me, Slick, I'm so exhausted that I can't even open my eyes._ " Judy whispered, before she let out one last yawn and closed her eyes again.

Nick looked at her with satisfied and smug grin.

" _Good thing, though so exhausted bunny like you is in her exhausted state five times much heavier than normally... for the bunny like you, who usually weighs as much as a feather!_ "

" _Har, har, slick._ "

* * *

 **Trivia.**

 **\- I didn't originally planned to do more chapters for this fanfic than just one and the first one, but because the first one chapter received some followers, I decided to make the another chapter after all.**

 **\- I'm also gonna make the third and the last one chapter for this fanfic.**

 **\- Anyway, I hoped that you liked this.**

 **\- See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Flying!

Nick did as Judy asked him to do.

Because of Judy being too exhausted after the hard working day and limp due to that, Nick had to carry Judy in his arms to the building's roof for his something "special" for alone him and Judy...

Which greatly amused him for the reasons.

Reason one; Judy was as heavy as the weather and was because of this easy to be carried in her arms without the difficulties.

Reason two; Judy's tiny little arms, her tiny paws, her long wide ears and her entire body in his arms felt so irresistibly soft and smoot.

Reason three; Judy looked so cute when she as asleep.

And the fourth reason whuich amused him even more, than every time when he carried Judy in his arms when he was carrying her to somewhere – mostly then when Judy was in fact asleep and too exhausted to resistanting the idea of being carried by Nick – Judy used often to curl into ball in his arms and nuzzle her head against his shoulder with the sweet moans of pleasure...

...especially then when he was topples. Then Judy was more eager to nuzzle her head against his shoulder to feel his fluffy fur.

And yet when the scent of the certain handsome fox of hers has filled her nose, her nose used always twitch by the pleasure.

This adorable sight of her always melt his heart... every time he carried her to everywhere.

And now, he had the opportunity and honor to do the same even this time.

And to make this moment much more interesting – also using Judy's exhaustion and half-sleeping state as her advantage – Nick stripped her from her regular pyjama shirt and dressed her instead into the white pyjama dress with the long hem and wide neckhile.

And after doing that, Nick at first carried larges mattress Judy had to the rooftop, as well as the largest pillow and blanket Judy had and carried them to the rooftop.

Luckily, Nick had watched today's weather report and was the lucky fox, because for tonight was the promised to be rainless weather 'till tommorrow's night, albeit a little cool air and a little wind was promised for tonight.

Just perfect, because Nick actually needed a bit wind for tonight.

However, Nick decided to take some lanterns around of the mattress to increase the warmth around of them in addition to the blanket.

And when everything was ready, Nick was finally able to carry Judy to the rooftop in his arms.

And, as promised, after Nick took off his hawaiian shirt and took Judy into his arms, Judy immediately sensed Nick's scent in her nose, which started rapidly to twitch and it was followed by Judy curling into the ball in his arms and nuzzling her head against Nick's bare shoulder's fur... causing her to moan sweetly in her sleep.

" _Today is this lucky fox the luckiest day ever._ " Nick whispered silently, as he looked down and Judy's irresistibly adorable form in her sleeping state... as well as her soft and smooth fingers, arms and her ears.

" _Indeed, slick._ " Judy sweetly though sleepily mumbled, much to Nick's amuse.

 **###**

And once Nick had brought sleepy Judy to the rooftop of the building, to where civilians were generally denied to entry.

But Nick didn't care.

This height from the ground was perfect, as well as the wind itself.

Nick had also considered a bit about the Palm Hotel's frond rooftop, but because the hotel's doors were not only locked at this time of the night, but the doorways to the rooftop were also guarded and the guards did not allow anyone to go to the rooftop... besides, the wind was far more stronger in that height level and the air a bit colder.

So this was far more perfect than nothing.

Nick then locked the door behind of him, so that no one could come to disturb their common moment.

And after that, Nick lifted Judy over to the foortop's stone railing, before he climbed himself to the railing with her.

And then, Nick grabbed on still-sleepy Judy and lifted her limp body up into the upright position, before he moved Judy closer to the railing's edge... carefully, of course, and especially careful of not even accidentally dropping Judy over the edge.

The sight would not be so nice and the afterwards far more unpleased... for her bunny, if he even accidentally happens to make a wrong and unfortunate step, which would be fatal step for Judy.

And as the wind blowed to their faces, Judy's pyjama dress's hem fluttered smoothly with the wind, revealing her bare feets and upper body from beneath of it.

Nick then helped Judy to carefully fall on her knees next to the edge, holding her with both of her paws to prevent her to lean too far forwards to the edge that she would fall over of it... but settled her carefully on her knees that her pyjama dress's hem will not remain beneath of her knees.

Judy then started to tremble due to the cold air, which blowed to her faces and beneath of her dress' hem, despite about her current half-conscious and sleepy state.

" _Slick, where we are?_ " Judy asked in slumber, trying to open her eyes to see but they were like glued to close.

" _Sh, sh, sh, sh, fluff. It's okay, I'm here. Keep your eyes closed, you don't need them. There's nothing to be afraid of_." Nick said.

Nick then kneeled down behind of Judy, so that Judy was kneeling in between of his curled knees.

Nick then lifted his paw up to the level of Judy's pyjama dress' neckline and gently and slowly along of Judy's bare hips Nick ran his paws through of Judy's dress neckline inside of her dress.

Judy moaned out of the pleasure, as she felt Nick's paws and fingers stroking the fur in her bare chest, her bare hips and her bare stomach inside of her pyjama dress. And make his bunny feel much more comfortable, Nick kept his paws and along of Judy's fluffy smooth body's fur "dancing" fingers on the move moving along of Judy's body inside of her pyjama dress.

Such of pleasure made her to pull her head backwards...

...of which Nick took the advantage and started to lick her neck with his tongue and gently nibble his jaws at the left side of Judy's neck.

This caused Judy to moan even more put of the pleasure.

" _Oh, Nick._ " Judy moaned, as she leaned her head against Nick's head and let out the purr out of the pleasure as Nick kept strokking Judy's body and nibbling her neck.

Nick then placed his snout inside of Judy's left ear... and Judy shivered as she felt her beloved fox's hot breath travel down, tickling the fur in her ears and chills ran up and down along her furry body, as Nick started to whisper something into Judy's ear.

" _Alright, Judy Hopps. Just relax. There's nothing to be worry about. There's nothing to be afraid of. Just relax and repeat after me. You're now on under of your charming fox's control._ " Nick whispered, licking with his tongue Judy's ears inside fur, causing her to let pout the moaning gasps as the chills took over her body once again.

" _I'm under of my fox's control._ " Judy repeated, like she was under somekind of trance.

" _And you will obey any command I give to you, will you?_ "

Judy let out the purr out of the pleasure, feeling the warmth of Nick's paws running along her body with the serpentine movement.

" _I will. I will obey any command my beloved fox gives to me._ " Judy mumbled.

And as an respond, Nick blowed the hot breath into Judy's ear, causing the bunny to gasp and moan out of the pleasure.

" _I'm taking you to the most fantastic journey you ever have experienced._ " Nick whispered into Judy's ear again.

" _You're taking me to the most fantastic journey I have ever experienced._ " Judy mumbled.

" _Are you afraid?_ " Nick asked gently, before he let out another hot breath into Judy's ear and danced his paws and fingers around of Judy's body's fur, causing Judy to shiver and moan in pleasure.

" _No, I'm not afraid._ " Judy responded.

" _Perfect._ "

Nick then pulled his paws out from Judy's dress neckline, but quickly grabbed from around of Judy's armpits to prevent her from falling over the edge from beneath of Judy's dress, before he himself sneaked inside of Judy's pyjama dress.

Luckily for Nick, Judy favorited the shirts and dresses with the wide neck-openings, so that it wasn't so difficult for Nick to fit his own head through of it.

Judy let put the sweet purrs when she felt Nick's bare furry chest pressed against her bare back, and with her nose filled with her beloved fox's arom, she attemped to lean against Nick's chest to feel his chest fur.

However, Nick started to tickle with his fingers Judy from her armspits, causing his beloved bunny to giggle sweetly.

Nick then once again pushed his snout inside of judy's left ear and blowed another hot breath to inside, making Judy to gasp, shiver and moan again out of the pleasure.

" _It is time, Carrots. It's time to go._ " Nick whispered.

" _Yes... it's time. It's time to go._ " Judy repeated.

Gently and slowly Nick, started to ran his paws furry fingers along Judy's smooth and soft furry arms always to her soft paws... and the touch of them against his own fingers felt so irresistible than ever... as well as her bare back pressed against his chest.

" _Allow the wind to blow to your face, Carrots... feel the power of the wind... keep your muscles relaxed... keep your eyes closed... you don't need your eyes or limbs... surrender to the power of the wind... allow it to take you with it... you're falling down._ " Nick whispered into Judy's air, still blowing the hot breaths after another into Judy's ears.

" _I'll allow the wind to blow to my faces... I will feel the powwer of the wind... I'll keep my muscles relaxed... I'll keep my eyes closed... I'll surrender to the power of the wind... I'll allow it to take me with it... I'll..._ " Judy whispered between of the moans out of the pleasure, until she suddenly stopped.

Judy started then to let out the sounds which sounded like she was about to fall over the edge of the rooftop.

And breathing rapidly and loudly whimpering was the sign of what Nick just hoped.

Nick smiled out of realization that this had worked perfectly.

" _Nick... Nick... Nickl, I'm... I'm... I'm falling down!_ " Judy whimpered, nearly in panic through still in hald-sleep.

" _Yes, yes you are, Carrots. Don't be afraid. Deep breath, just the deep breath..."_ Nick whispered back into Judy's ear.

Judy did as Nick adviced her to do. She breathed slowly and deeply, a bit calming down piece by piece.

" _There you go, Carrots. Don't be afraid. The fall will not kill you... if you_ _go straight and_ _spread your arms straigh to each side with mine... and allow the gentle wind to carry you with it forward like the free bird of the sky._ "

" _The fall will not kill me... if I_ _go straight and_ _spread my arms straigh to each side with yours... and allow the gentle wind to carry me with it forward like the free bird of the sky._ " Judy repeated.

Nick then started to spread Judy's limp arms straight to both sides with his own, holding from Judy's tiny paws, until both of her arms were completely in straight position in both of her sides.

And then, Nick started slowly and gently tilt Judy's upper body a bit forward and downward with his own body and holding from Judy's arms... before Nick then started to pull Judy's upper body to backwards... before she then started slowly to tilt Judy's body to the right.

And then Nick tilted Judy's body a bit to the left, again a bit to the backwards and then again to forward like the plane... and Nick also waved her arms upwards and downwards like the bird beating her wings between of the five minutes.

Though in the sleepy state, Judy suddenly gasped in amazement, before she took the wide smile on her sleepy faces.

Nick smiled as she saw Judy's such oif smile, knowig that she had got her right to where he wanted her.

" _Nick... Nick... I'm... I'm flying!_ " Judy sleepily exclaimed.

 **###**

In the mind of Judy's sleepy form the action was ongoing.

 _"I'm... I'm flying!_ " Judy exclaimed.

As Nick had directed her... Judy saw in her eyes herself flying above of Zootopia's streets, with her arms spread to stright to her left and right side and her legs locked together during of her "flying".

She was like floating in the air with the blow of the wind, but wheb she waved her arms and paws like the birds, she actually rose higher into the air... and when she stopped doing that, she floated with the air closer of the ground.

Judy smiled at this, both surprised and excited... though she did not know how in the earth she was even able to do this.

She believed this to be just the dream...

...Though Judy didn't knew how, Nick had somehow managed to manipulate her sleepy form's mind to imagine something like this and to see it before of her very own eyes, despite them being shut down...

...but despite being more obviously the dream, everything of this seemed to be so real.

The wind on her face, the sounds of the city, the surprised expressions of the other mammals walking on the streets as they saw Judy flying like the bird in the air.

Judy was extremely overjoyed of the fact that she was flying like this... like the superhero Hawkock in that superhero film with the same name or the cub who never grown up, Cheetah Pan.

" _Nick was right! This really is the most fantastic journey I ever have experienced!_ " Judy exclaimed with the hearty laugh.

 **###**

Nick felt good within himself as she heard Judy's hearty laugh, as she imagined herself flying like the bird above of Zootopia.

At first, Nick directed Judy to imagine her flying in the air space of the Downtown of Zootopia...

...making her to imagine herself to fly between, around or above of the Downtown's high skyscrapers of various sizes and other tower-like buildings, by moving her sleepy limp body alternately in both directions, forward and backwards with gentle and graceful movements.

Nick even made Judy to imagine herself to increase her flying speed into the high speed just like superhero Hawkock's flying speed while flying in the airspace of Downtown, making narrow turns, curves and sommersaults in the air.

And in Judy's mind, as Judy flied above of the Downtown's highest skyscrapers, from the upper heights the gallant outlook over all districts with their night lights: Savanna Central, Sahara Square, Tundratown and Rainforest District opened... as well as the sea itself.

And after the while, Nick then directed Judy to fly from the Downtown to the direction of south.

" _Tell me, what do you see, Carrots._ " Nick whispered to her ear.

" _I see... I'm at now in the Mid-Town of Savanna Central... I see the buildings such like_ _City Hall, Zootopia Police Department, Natural History Museum, Zootopia Central Station..._ " Judy answered.

Nicck could not help but create the grin on his face, after realizing that Judy was flying in her mind right above of the Central of the City.

"... _and I see Gazelle's concert in middle of the Town Central again_." Judy added.

" _Really? Then what she's singing this time?_ " Nick asked out of curiosity.

" _I see you. From Zootanic._ " Judy answered.

Nick chuggled at this answer and at the mention of their both favorite romance film, especially that Gazelle was ironically performing the song relating both to the film and to what he himself was doing to Judy at the moment... like in one of his favorite moments in that film.

And in fact, his favorite scene in Zootanic film happened to be the inspiration for his tonight's plans and to what he was actually doing to Judy at the moment, following his favorite scene's example.

Nick then placed his snout again into Judy's ear, filling it with his hot breath, causing Judy to gasp again out of pleasure and the warmth in her ear.

" _Now, my little furry birdy is about to change the course... toooooooowards Sahara Square._ " Nick said and started slowly tilt Judy to the right.

" _Your little furry birdy is about to change the course..._ " Judy mumbled and allowed herself to be a bit tilted downwards to her right side.

And in Judy's sleepy eyes immagination, as Nick did this, Judy turned her flying course to the east and floated/flied with the wind away from the air space of the... as she started to head towards Sahara Square.

During of which, in Judy's immagination in her closed eyes and sleepy mind, Nick gently tilted Judy from her paws a bit to the right, then a bit to the left, then a bith upwards by pulling her a bit backward, and then a bit downwards by moving her forward.

Somehow, Nick was able to realize that where Judy was flying in her dreams, because he actually knew every street of the entire Mid-Town.

And knowing that sudden accident, like colliding to the buildings could suddenly awaken his sleepy bunny, which was the last thing he wanted to, Nick kept Judy relaxes by breathing the hot breaths into her ears and licking her neck, sending chills to ran along Judy's body and making her to moan out of pleasure... while holding from Judy's tiny shoft paws Nick directed her with his own knowledge about every street and corner.

" _My little furry birdy... flies in between of the buildings... above of the streets, cars and walking animals... beats her furry wings harder..._ _towers even more higher_ _... against the dark blue but bright night sky... and the full moon._ " Nick whispered into Judy's ear, as he waved her arms like the birds beats their wings alternately up- and downwards.

" _Your little furry birdy..._ _flies in between of the buildings... above of the streets, cars and walking animals... beats her furry wings harder... towers even more higher... against the dark blue but bright night sky... and the full moon._ " Judu sleepily repeated what Nick had just whispered in her ear.

And after for a while.

" _You're arriving to the walls between of Savanna Central and Sahara Square. You beat your wings harder... rising to higher... so that you can fly over the wall._ " Nick whispered into her ear, letting out more hot breaths into Judy's ear, pleasuring her even more.

" _I'm arriving to the walls between of Savanna Central and Sahara Square. I beat my wings harder... rising to higher... so that I can fly over the wall._ " Judy repeated, afterwards she kept moaning out of pleasure, feeling Nick's hot breaths running along her ears inside fur.

" _But first... you must turn to the the left... and then right._ "

" _But first... I must turn to the left... and then right._ " Judy repeated sleepy.

Nick then tilted Judy at first to the left, before he tilted her to the right...

...until Nick started to move Juidy's sleepy form carefully towards the ventilator, out of which was towering the hot air, settling themselves over of it and allowing the hot air to ran upwards along their furry bodies... especially along Judy's bare body under of her pyjama dress.

Both mammals let out the deep purr out of the pleasure.

" _You start to feel Sahara Square's hot air in your furry skin..._ " Nick whispered to Judy's ear.

In Judy's dream world in her mind, Judy also felt the hot air of the Sahara's Square once she flew into the air space of the Sahara's Square

" _I feel Sahara Square's hot air in my furry skin..._ " Judy mumbled, moaning faster and louder out of the pure pleasure as she felt the hot air running upwards along her fur, making her feel so much comfortable.

The hot air coming from below of them - along with Nick starting once again to lick the left side of her neck, which touch against her neck's furry skin caused her to gasp -, caused Judy to reveal her neck even more out of the pleasure, and she even leaned her head to the right to reveal her neck.

Nick took advantage of this and started once again to nibble Judy's neck again with his fangs, being careful at the same time not to harm her with them.

Judy moaned again out of pleasure for this...

...especially then when she gasped and then moaned again out of the pleasure when Nick pushed his cold nose into Judy's left ear once again and blowed the hot breaths into it.

" _You're now flying over the saharas of Sahara's Square... in the hot yet comfortable air space... and you're heading towards the Palm hotel with all those_ _aurora borealis-like lights beaming in the air in the colors of shiny gold and blue._ " Nick whispered to Judy's ears.

"I'm _now flying over the saharas of Sahara's Square... in the hot yet comfortable air space... and I'm heading towards the Palm hotel with all those_ _aurora borealis-like lights beaming in the air in the colors of shiny gold and blue._ " Judy repeated.

" _Fly lower..._ " Nick eventually said as he started to make Judy to bow a bit forward and pull her arms against her side.

" _I'm flying lower._ " Judy repeated.

" _Float with the wind along and above of the s_ _ahara's hot and sandy land and sand dunes like Lionaddin's magic carpet in thousand and one nights stories..._ " Nick side, while tilting Judy alternatingly to the right and left...

...imagining Judy's flying route in his own mind and closed eyes - and delivering those images into judy's mind by whispering them to Judy's ears and moving her from her paws along his own imaginationed sand lands.

" _I'm floating with the wind along and above of the s_ _ahara's hot and sandy land and sand dunes like Lionaddin's magic carpet in thousand and one nights stories... with my fox prince of my side._ " Judy repeated, with a little extra, as Judy leaned her head against Nick's cheek, letting out the ourr out of the pleasure.

Nick smiled at this.

" _...fly over the rooftops of the town around of the Palm Hotel..._ " Nick said as he pulled Judy a bit backwards and waved her limps up and down, so that Judy can in her mind fly higher and above of the Palm Hotel surrounding town's rooftops.

" _I fly over the rooftops of the town around of the Palm Hotel..._ "

" _...float with the wind above of the water surfaces of the Water-Hole lake in the next. Lower your paw a little bit down that your paw touches the surface._ " Nick gently whispered as he made Judy bow to forward and gently pulling her arms against her body...

...so that Judy would imagine in her mind her plunging downwards in the air and heading towards the lake next to the Palm Hotel, until Nick eventually spread her arms to the sides and moved her to make her imagine herself floating along the wind above of the lake's water surface.

" _I_ _float with the wind above of the water surfaces of the Water-Hole lake in the next. I lower my paw a little bit down that my paw touches the surface._ " Judy repeated.

And after Nick said " _Lower your paw a little bit down that your paw touches the surface._ " Nick tilted Judy to one o'clock and gently landed her tiny paw into the bowl full of water and watered her right paw.

Judy moaned as the perfectly warm water touched and surrounded her fingers.

" _And then, rise to the skies..._ " Nick whispered, pulling Judy upright and waving her limps like bird beating her wings so that Judy would imagine herself raising from above of the lake's surface up to the sky.

" _I rise to the skies..._ " Judy repeated.

" _...rise among of the_ _aurora borealis-like lights..._ " Nick said, causing Judy to imagine herself floating in the air through of the aurora borealis-like light around of the Palm Hotel and with the colors of Blue and Golden, causing her shadovy figure to fly among the light beams and along with her every movement.

" _...I rise among of the_ _aurora borealis-like lights..._ " Judy repeated.

" _..._ _circle_ _around of the hotel's massive palm trunk. Beat your wings and fly higher, to the top of the entire palm!_ " Nick whispered into Judy's ear.

" _...I_ _circle_ _around of the hotel's massive palm trunk. I beat my wings and I fly higher, to the top of the entire palm!_ " Judy repeated, as Nick started to tilt Judy hard left, though waving her arms like bird beating wings...

...so that Judy would imagine herself rising up to the hights while circling the trunk of the Palm Hotel...

...always...

...until the top of the Palm Hotel.

Nick made Judy to imagine to fly among and from between of the building's palm leaves without any kind of problem.

" _Now, my the most adorable sweetheart, you turn your course towards the beaches of Sahara Square._ " Nick whispered, as he by following his own imagination directed Judy to fly towards the famous beaches of Sahara Square.

" _I, your the most adorable sweetheart, turn now my course towards the beaches of Sahara Square._ " Judy repeated.

Nick smiled this, as he knew that Judy would allow anyone non-bunny to call her adorable nor cute, but because Judy was now under of trance caused by him, Nick was free to say anything about her.

Nick directed her to fly over the river a small distance away from the beaches full of the celebrating or around of the bonfire dancing teen mammals.

And Judy's only light while flying above of the surface of the entire city surrounding river, was only the bright full moon's light.

And during of this, Nick moved Judy and himself as well off ventilator, allowing the cold wind to blow to Judy's faces and beneath of her pyjama dress.

The cold wind actually, caused the chills to ran along the bodies of both of them.

And the only warm place was only Judy's back and Nick's furry front-side of his body against each others.

However, it was better than nothing for them at the moment.

" _You fly, lower, lower, lower down, until you're floating along the wind above of the river's surface._ " Nick whispered into Judy's ear, bending her forward and down a little bit, and once again pulling her arms backwards, so that Judy could imagine herself to fly towards the surface of the river's sea water.

" _I'll fly, lower, lower, lower down, until I'm floating along the wind above of the river's surface._ " Judy repeated.

Like with in the part of the sandy ground and sand dunes, Nick gently directed Judy's going in her mind as she flied above of the surface of the river.

" _You fly through of the wave's tunnel._ " Nick whispered with another blow of hot breath into Judy's ear with Judy pleasuring effect...

...as Nick tilted her body to the left, and then Nick started slowly tilt Judy to the right, while making her bowing a bit forward, so that Judy could imagine herself flying through of the wave tunnel, without even touching the waving water surface.

" _I fly through of the wave._ " Judy repeated.

And then, Nick got into his mind something interesting, alone for Judy.

" _You fly among of from the water jumping dolphins._ " Nick whispered.

" _I fly... (gasp) I'm flying amongh from the water jumping flock of dolphins. Wonderful!_ " Judy said, quite amazed.

Nick had indeed made Judy to imagine herself to fly among from the water jumping flock of dolphins.

In fact, Nick was about to whisper Judy's ear originally about the dolphins with the ability to fly above of the water, but he had quickly tossed such of idea away, because Nick was trying to make Judy to feel her dream to be so much real as possible, or else Judy would find out it to be just the dream.

Instead, he started to move Judy's sleepy limp form, making her to imagine herself to fly either over, from beneath or a side by side with the dolphins.

And in her imagination, Judy looked at the dolphins with the amazed look.

Spending her childhood as a country bunny and her adulthood as the police officer, Judy has heard a lot but never seen any living dolphin in wild... and he has not even had time to pay the visit at Zootopia's greatest Aquarium building to see the sea life.

Judy has, in fact always wanted to pay the visit in here to witness some dolphins in real, but she had used most, if not all, her focus to become police officer.

Judy kept flying among from the water jumping dolphin flock through of several distance to the west, passing in the process the small tower islands standing in front of the mouth of the canal bordering both the Savanna Central and Sahara's Square.

And when she and the dolphin flock was approaching Savanna Central Bay of Beaches...

" _Alright, sweetheart. It's time for you to change your course... towards the Savanna Central._ " Nick whispered into Judy's ear, and started to pull Judy's body backwards, and waving her arms and paws at the same time.

And in Judy's mind, a bit to Judy's disappointment, Judy departed from the flock of dolphins and started to rise up into the sky, against the full moon, as she headed neck towards Savanna Central.

" _It's time for your sweetheart to change her course... towards the Savanna Central._ " Judy mumbled, a bit disappointment about departing from the dolphin flock and somehow sensing that this fantastic fly trip was soon about to meet its end.

And after Judy reached to the beaches in the bay...

...and was flying over the city...

...Nick directed Judy's mind to imagine herself to fly straight towards Judy's Grand Pangolin Arms.

And once Judy was above of the building in her mind, Nick directed Judy to imagine himself... standing at the rooftop, where Nick was in her mind like waiting for Judy's return.

 _"Alright, sweetheart. It's time for you to return from your fantastic flying trip and return into the arms of your handsome fox._ " Nick whispered into Judy's ear...

...and then started to gently pin Judy forward and pull her arms backwards, so that Judy was able to plunge from the sky like with the falling speed - with the help of the gust of the wind blowing into her face - towards her fox, who hand already spotted her coming right his direction.

But Judy was far from being afraid of imagining herself to be in the free fall from the sky towards the rooftops of the building.

" _It's time for your sweetheart to return from her fantastic flying trip and return into the arms of her handsome fox._ " Judy mumbled, as she created the wide grin to her faces...

...as she approached in her mind the rooftop of her building, where Nick was positioning himself ready and stretched his arms towards Judy's direction ready to catch Judy from the free fall in the air.

Nick them, pinned Judy a bit forward while pulling her arms from her pyjama dress sleeves inside of her dress...

...and after that, Nick started slowly but certainly to stand on his feets in the edge of the rooftop, lifting Judy's limp body from the edge of the rooftop as well while holding her from her waist.

" _Prepare to land with the speed. Your fox is going to catch you._ " Nick whispered into Judy's ear, as he turned Judy around, her front side to his direction, before he placed both her paws and arms back into their sleeves and then stretched Judy's arm's forward, around of her neck.

" _I prepare to land with the speed. My fox is going to catch me._ " Judy mumbled, with the wide grin in her lips.

Nick then draw Judy backwards - as far from himself as her pyjama dress allowed - while holding with both of his paws from her waist.

Judy was in her mind rapidly approaching Nick standing in the rooftop ready to catch her.

As well as REAL Nick prepared himself to catch her.

" _I'm gonna catch ya! I'm gonna catch ya!" Nick increased his normal voice..._

...until she suddenly - as Judy was about to land into her dream Nick's arms - Nick pulled Judy against himself with the hard force...

...and once he did, he jumped off the edge of the rooftop...

...and landed comfortably on his back to the mattress he brought to the roof.

Nick's loud grun to land between of the mattress and Judy's limp body like he had just catched her from the air - as well as the impact of their both landing on the mattress - got Judy immediately to wake up from her slumber and trace-like state...

...just like any other little kid having the nightmare of himself or herself falling down from the high fall and eventually making the impact against the ground.

Judy looked all around of her and breathed heavily like in panic... which Nick saw clearly from her panicking breathing and her shivering body.

 _No, no-no-no! S, s, s, s, shh, Carrots! No sweat, no sweat! It's okay, Judy, it's okay! Deep breath, deep breath! You're safely back your building's rooftop... and welcome back._ " Nick whispered gently and comfortingly into Judy's ear, releasing his hot breathings to ran along Judy's ears inside fur...

...and feeling her beloved fox's hot breath running along her ears inside fur, Judy shivered and let out the moans of pleasure, and with the feel of his arms arouns of Nick's neck and feeling herself lying safely over Nick's warm and fluffy furry chest, against which Judy started to nuzzle her head, as well as sniff into her nose her fox's relaxing scent, relaxing a bit piece by piece.

Judy eventually snapped out of this feeling and raised her head to look at Nick into his eyes.

" _Nick? Wh-wh-what happened?_ " Judy asked, a bit confused of what had just happened.

But gasped out of embarrassment after realizing that she was wearing over her "the elephant-sized" pyjama dress, so to speak, and yet that Nick was inside of the same dress too, as his head was emerging out through of the same neckline.

Judy's ears fell against the backside of her head out of embarrassment and her cheeks turned the red like the roses.

" _Nick, whatta..._ " Judy whispered awkwardly.

" _You just returned from your the most fantastic trip ever._ " Was Nick's only response, with the wide grin on his face.

Judy tried to remember what had just happened to her, but the only clear memory she still had was that she was with Nick, nuzzling each others in her bed, until she had went both limp and into a near-sleeping state due to her exhaustion.

And much to Nick's surprise, Judywas like she did not remembered anything about the "fantastic trip" Nick was talking about.

Her only explonation to this was that her minds was like "turn off" for the moment.

And it was normal, because nobody actually ever clearly remembers their dreams after they have woke up... and Judy wasn't the exception.

However, Nick had the perfect idea in his mind to remind Judy about her "trip"

" _Huh? Nick, what are you do...?_ " Judy was about to ask in confusion, as Nick grabbed her from the backside of her head and pulled her downwards against his body...

...and was immediately cut off her words, as Nick sudddenly pushed his snout deep inside of her ear, causing Judy to gasp by feeling Nick's cold nose in her ear, and when Rick released the gently hot breaths to ran along her ear's fur, the some odd feel took over Judy's mind and body again.

Nick's cold nose caused to her chills, along with the gentle cold gust of whind, which floated inside of her pyjama dress.

But Nick's hot breathing got Judy to close her eyes and moan out of the pleasure.

And, Judy then landed her bare chest comfortingly against Nick's bare furry chest and placed her head against Nick's head's right side and starting to nuzzle his head out of the pleasure she felt in her ear... purring out of the pleasure as she felt her beloved fox's cheek stroking against hers.

Nick kept his snout in Judy's ear for a while, as Nick started to tell piece by piece about Judy's the most "fantastic trip". From the fall off the rooftop of Judy's building in the beginning... to flying over the city's streets and between, around and above of the Downtown's skyscrapers like superhero Hawkock... to her flying over the Town Square, where Gazelle was performing her a new song "Can you _fly_ tonight"... to her flying trip along the Sahara Square's sandly land like in Lionaddin's magic carpet... to her flying above of the Sahara's Square's Lake of Water Hole... to her flying circle around of the Palm Tree Hotel always to the top... to her night flight above of the moonlit river around of Sahara Square and Savanna Central's beaches... to her flight among the dolphins... always to her fly back into his paws.

And while telling this, Judy started to receive the dreamy memories of her flight trip above of the southern part of Zootopia.

Judy's purr out of pleasure just increased... so much, that Judy eventually lifted herself from Nick, but stayed still above of her sweet fox.

Judy then caught Nick off guard and pushed him to the mattres, that his snout slipped off from her ear.

And then, Judy leaned again downwards against Nick.

Inside of her pyjama dress' wide air space, Nick holded Judy from both of her left armpit and the right side of her waist... while Judy held Nick from his cheeks with her tiny and soft paws, now making Nick to purr out of pleasure.

Judy then placed her tiny nose against Nick's own, as they both purred out of the pleasure while keeping their eyes shut and the wide grins on their lips.

Judy was now either awake and fully aware of her little trip Nick imagined and whispered through of her ear into her mind... or then she was back in the same sleeping-like trance like during of her flying trip... But anyway, Judy was glad at Nick for making such of wonderful night and fantastic trip for her.

" _Does my little bunny sweetheart want to thank her handsome fox for making such of fantastic flying trip just for her?_ " Nick asked from Judy, with the loving smile on his lips as he looked at his beloved bunny's amethyst eyes lovingly.

Judy then, with the wide and loving smile, pulled both of her arms through of the neckline of her pyjama dress - that her dress started to look like strapless dress, with the exception of Nick's head pushing through of it as well.

Judy wrapped her arms around of Nick's head while still keeping her nose in contact with Nick's and her eyes locked at Nick's emerald eyes, while Nick changed his paws positions around of Judy's bare waist, stroking them with his fingers and making Judy to purr sweetly out of pleasure.

" _Does this bunny wants to thank her_ _handsome fox for making such of fantastic flying trip just for her?_ " Judy repeated Nick's question, reffering with it herself and with the questioning - also a bit offensive - look in her faces after Nick had called her "sweetheard". Clearly proving that Judy wasn't anymore in the sleeping-like trance like she was a moment ago.

But then, Judy started to stroke her fingers along of Nick's furry cheeks, and turned her questioning and offended look from her faces into smiling and loving look.

" _Yes... yes she wants._ " Judy said, until she unexpectedly leaned down and pressed her lips around of Nick's own into the passionate kiss.

Though Nick was taken by surprise by this, he quickly revovered from it and wrapped his paws around of Judy's upper body and pulled her downwards, deeper into their passionate kiss.

The red fox and rabbit in deep passionate love kept doing this for then minutes, tiredlessly sucking each others mouths, unwilling to departe their lips from each others - and when this happened, both of them passionately hunted each others lips with their mouths until their lips were once again locked together - while stroking their paws and fingers around of their furry bodies.

And after ten minutes, they eventually broke their kiss, opened their eyes and heavily breathing looked each others lovingly into the eyes.

Nick them once more pushed his nose and snout into Judy's ear...

While Judy placed her head to nuzzle Nick's head's right side, her mouth near of his right ear.

" _I love you, my sweet honey-bunny._ " Nick whispered into her ear, once again releasing the hot breath to ran along her ears fur, causing Judy to moan out of the pleasure and then nuzzle harder against Nick's right cheek, while letting sweet bunny purrs.

" _I love you two, my handsome foxy fox._ " Judy whispered into Nick's ear, which caused Nick in turn to mean out of the pleasure.

And then, they both pulled their snouts out of each others ears, made the brief eye-contact with full of deep love... until Judy fell over Nick once again and pressed her lips against Nick's own into the deep passionate kiss...

...which was soon disturbed by the laugh-like caw coming from the trio of crows standing in the edge of the rooftop.

Both Judy and Nick, frustrated of such of disturbance, turned their annoyed looks at the crows.

" _What are you stormcrows looking or laughing at?_ " Judy said with the annoyed and stern tone to the crows.

The crows, eventually, stopped laughing-like caw like in the wall, after one of them realized that they have been spotted by these two love-birds, and quickly referred the other two of the trio to act like they had neither laughed at them nor saw anything reason to laugh.

Judy snorted loudly and annoyed at this pretense.

However, Nick then grabbed from Judy's face with his paw and turned her face from the crows to himself.

" _If they think they can outsmart us with the cheap pretense, we'll outsmart them with the disappointment._ " Nick said slyly to Judy...

...before the sly fox pulled the blanket over both of him and Judy, blocking from the crows any chance to witness their loving moment.

This caused the crows to caw loudly in disappointment, after they realized that Nick had denied from them peeping their own common moment.

" _Whose smart now?_ " Nick asked sarcastically from the crows...

...which was soon followed by muffled giggling of the bunny and hearty pay-back laugh of the fox.

" _Now go away before I get intio my mind the desire to devour all you three as one piece down to my throat._ " Nick humorously threatened the crows from bellow the blanket.

" _Wow, hold on, slick! I am in the menu of some handsome fox at first._ " Judy humorously complained from bellow of the blanket.

This was soon followed again by muffled giggling and hearty laughing.

The crows stared down at the bulge beneath of the blanket in anger and disappointment, and one by one turned around and took off to leave from the scene...

...until one of them did not turn around to leave, but unstead he landed to the rooftop and sneaked as quiet as he could, and was about to push its head to inside of the blanket to peep the action between of the bunny and fox in love.

This got the other crows to return back to the edge of the rooftop to suggest with the annoyed tones their friend to just leave "boring dumb mammals" alone and come with them to find some nicer place.

" _Just one look._ " The crow stubbornly said, and pushed his head inside of the blanket.

However, as soon as the crow tried to peep under the blanket, the fox snout emerged from bellow the blanket and snapped its jaws and fangs at the crow, who instantly backed off to avoid the snapping jaws of the fox in ambush.

" _I warned ya, didn't I!_ " the snout scolded sternly and pulled back to inside of the blanket.

And because the crow was caught by surprise, it was frightened so much, after realizing - or believing - the fox to be serious about his threat and instantly flied away from the area, and was soon followed by its surprised friends.

And after the birds were gone, there was only two love-birds beneath of the blanket on the rooftop.

" _Blasted peepers!_ " Nick complained in annoyance.

However, his mood was instandly changed and attention tiurned back to Judy, as Judy grabbed from Nick's fluffy tail, and coiled it around of her bare upper body and then around of her neck, letting out the loud purr out of the pleasure, as she felt Nick's protective, fluffy and warm tail coiled around of her.

" _Don't eat so much peepers, Slick, or else there's no room nor_ _appetite_ _left for your bunny. Besides, I think that it's time for you to_ _focus to the main course, or what will you say?_ " Judy humorously asked, referring herself.

Nick chuckled at this and wrapped his arms around of his beloved bunny and looked down at her cute faces with love.

" _Then let's get started._ " Nick whispered with love.

And Judy responded it with the loving giggle.

" _Bon appetite_ _, monsieur Nicholas._ " Nick whispered.

And then, there was heard the muffled gasps, purrs, moanings, chuckles, gigglings, hummings and kisses from bellow of the blanket.

And this time, Neither Nick nor Judy saved their energy but instantly unleashed their pleasures and enjoyment of each others.

After all, it was the first night of their common weekend without worries or busy things.

The night was only theirs.

" _I love you, my sweet honey-bunny._ " Nick's muffled voice whispered from bellow the blanket.

" _I love you two, my handsome foxy fox._ " Judy's muffled voice whispered back.

 **The End.**

 **This is now my final chapter of this fanfic.**

 **Thanks for all readers.**

 **Trivia**

 **Films mentioned in Zootopia-universe style and the inspirations of the real world films.**

\- Hawkock - Hankock (2008)

\- Cheetah Pan - Peter Pan (1953)

\- Lionaddin - Aladdin (1992) and in thousand and one nights stories.

\- Zootanic - Titanic (1997)


End file.
